Resistors used in integrated circuits (ICs) are commonly formed as thin film resistors in which SICC (Silicon Carbide Chrome) material is formed to 75-100 Angstroms. Not only are these thicknesses extremely small, but the etching of SICC material is also hard. As a result, the issue of resistance matching and achieving accurate resistance and capacitance figures makes the process difficult and expensive.